1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drill guide assembly of the type specifically structured to orient a drill bit through the base of the guide into a work piece at a predetermined angular orientation and further including a positioning assembly to alter the relative position between the base of the drill and the work piece itself such that the angular engagement of the bit into the work piece may be varied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of drill jigs and drill guides have been known for many years. Conventionally such type structures serve to at least partially direct the bit of a drill or like tool into a specific location of a work piece. Such known or prior art structures vary greatly in complexity depending upon the particular application for which they are used. However, few if any of such structures are particularly adapted for simple widely varied use capable for a variety of applications such as in a "handyman" operation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,466,023, to Griffin; 2,475,263, to Staggs; and 2,273,954, to Grass disclose drill jig type structures specifically designed for the at least minimal guiding of drill bits into work pieces in a predetermined number of times at various locations.
Similarly U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,990,733, to Garcia; 3,775,020, to Stoutenberg; and 3,804,546, to Boyajian; disclose drill guide type structures wherein various drill bits of various sizes may be applied to a work piece in a predetermined location or in a predetermined pattern.
Again, however, structures of the type disclosed in the aforementioned patents all include devices which do not readily lend themselves to a variety of work applications so as to reach hard to locate areas on a work piece or wherein the angular relation of the drill bit as it enters the work piece can be determined and/or varied. Accordingly, there is an obvious need in the industry for a simple, inexpensive and efficient drill guide structure wherein the angular relation between the drill bit and the work piece itself, as the drill bit enters the work piece, can be predetermined and/or varied due to the specific structure of the drill guide assembly itself.